Every Summer Sun
by Khemosabi
Summary: Inuyasha turns into a demon while fighting Sesshoumaru. He also accidentally attacks Kagome and she changes into a hanyou! She also meets up with a Sun-Lion demon called Sunoar. What will Sunoar turn out to be? STORY IS UPDATED ANNUALLY!
1. When Dogs Attack

Chapter 1 When Dogs Attack  
  
* * * * *  
  
"SIT!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha as he pushed himself up, off the ground.  
  
"Why'd you do that for?!" He looked up at her, narrowing his amber eyes.  
  
Kagome 'humphed' and turned on her heel, stalking off in the direction of the Bone Eater's well.  
  
Inuyasha saw where she was heading and struggled to get up from the crater he made in the ground. "Wait! Where are you going?!"  
  
"Home!" Kagome shot back at him. "Sit!" She grimaced as he hit the ground again and growled under her breath as she walked away once more, "He deserved it, the jerk."  
  
She got to the well, putting down her pack and sitting beside it. Kagome sighed, looking up, into the blue skies of Japan's feudal era. A quiet breeze rolled by, letting the sounds of wings hit her ears behind her.  
  
Kagome leapt around, staring eye to eye with an enormous Bird of Paradise. It had two blue bodies that emerged from its head and she gaped at it.  
  
A light purple glow told her this demon had a Shikon no Tama jewel shard embedded it its wing.  
  
Kagome didn't move, her breath caught in her throat, for many others of the same species of demon were high in the sky.  
  
Suddenly, the Bird of Paradise was ripped to shreds before her very eyes with orange bolts of light.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She screamed as one flew towards him. He easily dodged the sharp teeth and killed it.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her while fighting off the huge demons, "Stupid girl, can you ever NOT get yourself in danger?" He jumped up from the ground, causing a youkai to hit the ground.  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously, "SI-"  
  
"Nun uh," he warned, "want to get us both killed?"  
  
Kagome snapped her mouth closed, still glaring at him. Inuyasha rose up again, slashing another opponent to pieces with his sharp claws. "This is too easy..." he said to himself.  
  
Kagome thought to make herself just a little bit helpful and decided to find the jewel shard. She easily found it but then heard Inuyasha's yell. She looked up to see Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshoumaru, holding Inuyasha in the air by his neck.  
  
"No!" Kagome screamed and ran towards them.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced down at Kagome then smirked at Inuyasha. "How interesting, do you still have feelings for this human, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha struggled against Sesshoumaru's hold and yelled out to Kagome, "Kagome! Run!"  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked rather shocked but turned around and took off across the clearing. She didn't want to leave Inuyasha like that but she knew she had to.  
  
Kagome heard a thud and a grunt behind her but kept running. Something snaked around her middle, lifting her airborne.  
  
She heard Inuyasha's voice not far off, though. "I don't think so – oof."  
  
And arm was wrapped around her midsection but she was released. She fell to the ground and was caught.  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome looked into the strong face of the wolf youkai.  
  
"Kagome-sama, nice to see you in one piece with that Inu-trasha." Kouga stated simply.  
  
Kagome scowled "Don't call him that." And Kouga shrugged.  
  
"Get your dirty paws off of her, mutt!"  
  
Kagome was dropped to the ground with a soft thud. Inuyasha stood above her, Sesshoumaru was running up behind him and Kouga was getting to his feet a few yards away. Her mind quickly made a connection with her voice, "Inuyasha! Look out!" But she wasn't fast enough. Sesshoumaru's fist collided with Inuyasha's chin.  
  
Inuyasha lay sprawled on the ground but quickly got up.  
  
Kagome noted his red eyes.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and bolted at Sesshoumaru but he easily directed Inuyasha's outstretched claws away from his head.  
  
Kouga picked up the Tetsaiga from the ground and Kagome's heart fell. "Inuyasha..." He had dropped the sword when Sesshoumaru had struck him in the face.  
  
Kagome got to her feet, grabbing the fang from Kouga. She ran towards the middle of the clearing beside the well as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fought above.  
  
Inuyasha swung furiously at his half brother but Sesshoumaru continuously dodged him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled desperately to him, "Get the Tetsaiga!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down with his red eyes but Sesshoumaru took advantage of the moment and cut into Inuyasha's arm with his poisonous claws.  
  
Inuyasha quickly aimed a sharp kick at Sesshoumaru and didn't miss. He then directed his attacks to Kagome. She knew what was coming and knew he had almost no control over himself as a demon.  
  
She winced, shutting her eyes tight as Inuyasha's claws pierced her flesh and she fell to the ground from the force of his blow, dropping the Tetsaiga to grip her bleeding arm.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the sword, intending to use it to finish Sesshoumaru but he suddenly changed back into a hanyou.  
  
"Interesting," The deep voice of Sesshoumaru drawled behind him, "You cannot control your actions as a youkai when you transform but when you wield that sword, you turn back to your worthless half-bred self." He smirked as Inuyasha noticed he had injured Kagome.  
  
"You stupid dogs!" Shouted Kouga as he ran to Kagome's side, "Stop trying to kill Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha turned on his bare heel, unsheathing the Tetsaiga as it transformed. "Bastard..." he growled and thrust the fang at Sesshoumaru who deflected it with a swipe of his clawed hand.  
  
Kouga knelt beside Kagome, placing his hand on her wounded arm to try to stop the bleeding. "Stupid mutt."  
  
Two other figures ran to her side just as Kagome's vision began to blur.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"What's wrong with her hair?"  
  
She recognized the worried voices of Sango, Miroku and Shippo just before she blacked out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
ooc| Alright people! Here's chapter 1! Hope you like it, it's my first fan fiction I've EVER done! Thanks to my twins, Stephanie (SesshoumaruzGurl) and Ellen (DumbAssPunk), for getting me into Inuyasha in the first place! -evil laugh- just wait until the second chapter is done... XD Anyways, please don't forget to submit your review! I'd LOVE to hear how I can make my work better in the future and how you may or may not like it. ^_^ Thanks much!  
  
~The almighty Khemosabi 


	2. Kagome: Human or Hanyou?

Chapter 2 Kagome: Human or Hanyou?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sango finished wrapping Kagome's upper arm in cloth. "This will have to do until we can get her to Kaede." Sango sat back, rubbing her back.  
  
Shippo looked extremely paranoid as he paced quietly next to Kagome, taking quick glances at her hair. "Will she be alright?"  
  
"Shippo, calm down, she only feinted from blood loss but yes, she'll be fine... even in the state she's in now." Miroku offered in a composed voice.  
  
The small kitsune sighed and Inuyasha 'humphed'. "She should have run when I told her to. Ah!"  
  
Miroku stood over Inuyasha who was sprawled on the ground, a bump forming on the hanyou's head from where the monk's staff had hit him. "Lear some respect, dog-boy, she was trying to help you."  
  
Kagome stirred and Shippo's shrill voice rang out, "She's waking up! – ow."  
  
"Shippo, you need to be quiet," Sango had her hand still raised from hitting the kitsune youkai in the arm.  
  
Shippo pouted and sat down, still looking awfully worried.  
  
Kagome stirred again. As everyone watched, her eyes fluttered open. She pulled herself up into a sitting position but Miroku was at her side in an instant.  
  
"Kagome, don't get up, you're much too weak." Miroku leaned over her with a soft expression.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome bolted upright, slapping Miroku in the face. Kouga quickly stood up. Inuyasha turned around and Sango and Shippo just stared. Nobody knew why Kagome had slapped Miroku.  
  
But then, right on cue, when Sango was thinking the very thing, Kagome yelled "Don't touch me!"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and both Inuyasha and Kouga got up, grabbed Miroku by both his arms and dragged him behind a clump of bushes.  
  
Shippo, Kagome and Sango listened to some shouting and a few very loud thuds then Inuyasha and Kouga walked back into their little clearing, both looking thoroughly satisfied.  
  
Sango decided to cook some ramen and when she finished, set out a few bowls for everyone. A few minutes later, as everyone ate, the monk hobbled over, picked up a bowl and limped back into the woods to eat alone.  
  
Kagome decided to join the others and got up, slipping into their circle and sitting between Kouga and Inuyasha, and started eating her noodles. Only then did she notice something was wrong. Everybody was looking uneasy, taking quick glances at her and shifting around uncomfortably.  
  
Sango finished her ramen, got up, waited for Kagome to finish then pulled Kagome to her feet and the two walked off towards the stream.  
  
Inuyasha let out a breath as Sango and Kagome disappeared. Miroku stumbled back into their clearing, looking disgruntled. "Did Sango go to... show Kagome... her hair?"  
  
Kouga nodded and Inuyasha spoke up, "I hope she doesn't flip out when she sees what... happened." And just on cue, they heard Kagome's scream and Sango desperately trying to calm her down as Kagome shouted curses.  
  
Kagome burst through the bushes, a look of death upon her face. "Inuyasha! What did you do to me?!" Kagome had clawed hands, silvery-white hair with locks of black streaks, ears the same colors and a long, elegant tail. Sango came running out from behind Kagome, gasping for breath.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kirara mewed, rubbing against Sango's legs. She sighed. "Are you almost done, Kagome?" she called behind her.  
  
Kagome was scrubbing her hair as fast as possible in the stream near Kaede's hut and had forced Sango to stay by the shore and make sure nobody came to watch her bathe.  
  
Kagome gave up for her hair was obviously clean and decided to work on her "tail". She soaked the long, billowing tail in the water. Myoga had come and left, informing them on Kagome's change in appearance and, from what Inuyasha complained about, her smell.  
  
Myoga had explained that right before Inuyasha attacked Kagome, he had been trying to pull himself back from killing her but couldn't stop himself so he resorted to do the least damage to her so his poison from his claws had turned her into a hanyou instead of killing her. Kouga had left after being persuaded by Sango that she would be alright, Shippo was off exploring, determined to find Sesshoumaru and seek revenge for trying to kill Kagome but everyone knew Inuyasha's half-brother was long gone for now, and Miroku and Inuyasha were both sulking around Kaede's hut.  
  
Kagome stepped lightly out of the water, drying off with a towel then wrapping a white cotton kimono around her body. She walked up to where Sango sat, turned away, petting Kirara. "We can go back now, I suppose."  
  
Sango looked up and she had to admit to herself, Kagome did look good for a half-demon. Kagome's hair flowed around her face like a frame and her tail didn't look abnormal. She nodded, picking up Kirara and standing up.  
  
Kagome and Sango walked back to Kaede's hut where Kagome put on a light bluish-green outer kimono and packed up the rest of her things.  
  
Shippo sprang on Kagome's pack, "Kagome, please don't go!" Tears started to well up in the kitsune youkai's eyes.  
  
Kagome smiled, picking Shippo up and placing him on the ground. "I'm sorry, Shippo, I have to go, whether I like it or not. I haven't been home in a long while and I need to return."  
  
Shippo sniffed and nodded.  
  
Kagome stood up straight, the pack over her shoulder. "Alright, I'm ready to go." She said, trying to sound confidant.  
  
Sango smiled and walked out of the hut with Kagome following her. "Kagome," Sango said after they were out of listening distance of the small village, "how long will you be in Tokyo this time?"  
  
Kagome was looking around; breathing in the fresh air of the forest around them looked at Sango. "I'm not sure, maybe a few days. I have to catch up on my school work, my friends and my family. And I sure could do with a nice rest in a real bed." Kagome smiled.  
  
Sango smiled as well, directing her attention back to their walk to the Bone Eater's well but something out of the corner of her eye made her stop and turn her head in the direction. She wasn't sure if it was just her mind playing games on her or if it was just a shadow but she knew she saw something. "Sango?"  
  
Sango shook her head, looking at Kagome, "Yes?"  
  
"Sango, are you alright? You look pale," She sounded worried.  
  
Sango smiled, rubbing her cheek, "I'm fine, just was looking at a... bird." Kagome nodded and they continued on.  
  
When the two reached the well, Kagome set down her pack beside it and gave Sango a hug, "I'll return soon. If anything happens..." Kagome set a jewel shard in Sango's hand, "come find me." She had three so one wouldn't matter for now. It would be returned to her right when she got back. She trusted Sango to keep it safe. Kagome grabbed her pack, stepped up onto the edge of the well, gave Sango a smile and let herself fall into the present day of Japan.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh my..." Kagome's mother examined her hair, ears and tail.  
  
"Mom," Kagome whined, "stop touching them! It's bad enough to just have them."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Kagome sighed and flopped onto her bed. Her arm had new bandages on it, she had bathed with soap and combed out her hair and even brushed her tail. Kagome got up, closing the door behind her mother and then letting her cotton towel drop to the ground. She sighed deeply, opening her closet and dressing herself in a white cotton summer dress.  
  
The last two days were hell for her, she turned back into a human when she was perfectly happy and not worried about anything but the second she felt uneasy; she went back into a hanyou. She thought that these changes were obviously connected to her moods and feelings. She caught up with her school work and even talked with her friends over the phone, telling them she had been absent from school to get ready to go on a trip and she was leaving this morning. It wasn't a lie, really, she was going on a trip – in time.  
  
She smoothed out the creases and the sleeves, letting the long fabric of the sleeves near her wrist hang down. It reminded her of Inuyasha's fire rat kimono. The sleeves were wide near the wrist but unlike his kimono, her dress clung to the curves of the rest of her body nicely. The dress stopped about mid-way to her knees and was wider near the bottom. Kagome twirled around before the mirror, letting the bottom of her dress spread out like a ballerina. She noticed how her hair blended with her dress except for the black streaks.  
  
She went to the front door, finding her neglected flip-flops which surprisingly still fit her. She slipped them on and walked into the kitchen. It was still morning but Sota had left for school, grandpa was off walking and her mother had left to go shopping, leaving Kagome's pack ready for her with packages of ramen, bandages and some clothes for her. She back- tracked to get her bottle of two jewel shards.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kagome climbed up onto the edge of the well, huffing. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and hauled her over the side and onto the ground standing. Kagome stared into the face of a handsome young youkai.  
  
Kagome stood motionless but then the demon laughed, "Kagome-sama, do not fear me, I wish you no harm. My name is Sunoar. I am a Sun-Lion demon," He smiled, showing the same sharp incisors Inuyasha and Kouga had.  
  
Kagome blinked, "You... know me?"  
  
Sunoar nodded, "I have been following your group for a few weeks and I find it safe now to show myself."  
  
Kagome nodded, relaxing. She listened closely, she could hear his very heartbeat. She liked the way her senses were upgraded when she was a hanyou. She could hear many sounds even the best dog couldn't, she could smell a scent miles away and she could see farther than a hawk.  
  
Kagome looked Sunoar over. He had on a dark blue kimono with white designs on the shoulders and a white inner kimono. Two identical swords crossed his back. He had a long tail like a lion with a tuft of hair at the end. His hair was orange-tan with darker orange streaks. It was unkempt and messy atop his head and he had a head band on. Black boots topped it off.  
  
Kagome shook her head, she needed to get back to the others. She smiled, walking around Sunoar towards the village but her arm was caught and Sunoar swung her around, pulling her close to him.  
  
Sunoar breathed in her scent. He found it intoxicating. She smelled of white roses and spices. He pulled her body close to his, his hand around her back causing Kagome to take in a sharp breath. "Kagome..."  
  
Kagome shook her head. Her body wanted to stay, wanted to be closer to Sunoar but she knew better. For all she knew, Sunoar could be another experiment of Naraku's. She pulled away but Sunoar held on tighter. "No, don't fight, Kagome, I won't hurt you. I only ask to travel with you." This time Sunoar pulled away, still holding Kagome's arms.  
  
Kagome bit her lip. She didn't want to say no, Sunoar seemed so kind and protective and... loyal. She smiled. Loyal like a lion. She closed her eyes, nodding, but a little voice reminded her of Inuyasha. She pushed it to the back of her mind and the two walked back to the village together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
ooc| Alright people! Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it. Chapter one was a little short, I hope chapter two is better. It's about twice as large. -shrugs- And yes, Sunoar is copyright ME! Khemosabi. The almighty Khemosabi. XD But the name is copyright my friend, Hallahna. SO DON'T STEAL IT OR YOU'LL HEAR FROM THE AUTHORITIES!!! Ahem.. sorry about that. ^_^ And if you're wondering what the pairs are... I'M NOT TEILLING! Well, mainly because I still don't know what pairs to put in... I think Sunoar coming in to the picture will make Inuyasha and Kouga jealous and want to be close to Kagome. –shrugs- I'll just have to get started on chapter three! Enjoy! Oh! And I don't want to forget, see that little scroll-down thingy down there? –points down- Yes, that. Please remember to submit your review! ^_^  
  
~The almighty Khemosabi  
  
|| || || || || || || \/ 


	3. Kagome, the Inu Hanyou

Chapter 3 Kagome, the Inu Hanyou  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and repeated herself "I invited him to travel with us," she stated simply.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, letting out a huff. He turned his back and walked to the hut. She heard a loud thud and Shippo came bouncing out yelling at Inuyasha. "What do you mean she got a new boyfri-" Suddenly Shippo closed his mouth when he rolled to a stop at Kagome's feet. "Kagome!" Shippo called it out happily.  
  
Kagome lifted up the small kitsune, embracing him in a hug. "I'm glad to see you too, Shippo."  
  
Shippo jumped to the ground, looking up at Sunoar, "Eh, Kagome, who's he?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sunoar then back down to Shippo, "Shippo, this is Sunoar. He's a Sun-Lion demon. He'll be traveling with us." Shippo nodded happily.  
  
Suddenly, and arm grabbed her around her waist, spinning her around, coming face to face with Kouga.  
  
"Kagome, my woman, how do you feel?" Kouga smiled, pressing his body against hers, pulling her into a hug. He noted her differences but he definitely liked them.  
  
Kagome pulled away from the wolf demon. "Kouga, I am fine." She noticed he was still worried about her recent run in with being attacked. She looked into his eyes for she noticed a difference about him. He seemed happy, too happy. She walked over to Sunoar. "Kouga, I'm not your woman, either. This is Sunoar; he'll be traveling with us."  
  
Shippo decided to go back inside. He bounced happily away.  
  
Kouga lifted his chin, trying to look down at Sunoar but they were the same height. He stood up tall, sizing Sunoar up but they had very similar build. Kouga gave up and looked at Kagome with a serious face, "Don't tell me that what I heard Shippo say is true?" He watched her with wide eyes.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow "What- oh!" Kagome almost forgot about the remark Inuyasha had obviously said to Shippo when he stormed inside the hut, kicking Shippo out. She smiled merrily, walking behind Sunoar, placing her hands on his shoulders and resting her chin on his right shoulder. "Of course it's true!"  
  
Kouga's mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. Kagome moved back around to stand next to Sunoar, laughing. Kouga then saw that she was playing with him. He grinned and she stopped laughing, bracing herself. Kouga crouched down, jumping forward at Kagome and the two fell to the ground, laughing. Kagome got up, brushing her white dress off.  
  
Kouga got up, listening intently to something far off. Kagome heard it too. It was a wolf howl. Kouga looked at Kagome, took her arms, bringing her closed to him. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Kagome, my love, I must depart. I will return soon." And at that, Kouga took off for the mountain side where the Demon Wolf Tribe stayed.  
  
Kagome turned back to Sunoar, "I'm sorry you had to witness that," she smiled.  
  
Sunoar put his hand up and smiled, "It's alright."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Good, you must meet the others." She spoke happily and Sunoar was dazed a bit as he watched her spin around and walk back to the hut. He followed, seemingly memorized by the beauty of her flowing silver and black hair.  
  
Kagome and Sunoar came into the hut, welcomed by friendly greetings from Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede. But an even lesser greeting from Inuyasha  
  
"Kagome, ye have finally returned to us." Kaede was stirring a stew in a pot. It was still early morning but Kagome shrugged and sat down. I guess a brunch won't hurt.  
  
Sunoar sat down beside Kagome. Inuyasha had obviously told them about Kagome's new "boyfriend". Kagome sighed. She was still 15 and her 16th birthday was coming up in a couple months' time but she knew she had no time for such silly things as boyfriends.  
  
Kaede passed out some very small cups of soup and Inuyasha took one and sniffed it. "Ah! What is this?!" He had out the cup down and was backed up against the wall of the hut as if the cup had bitten him.  
  
Kaede looked at Inuyasha and simply replied "Inuyasha, ye must drink this, it will protect ye from sicknesses and will give ye more energy and strength when in battle."  
  
Kagome raised the cup to her nose, letting its vapors waft around her. The substance did smell awfully wretched. Oh well, I guess it's better than becoming ill and tired when we are away. She placed the cup to he lips, holding her nose with her other hand, and tipped the cup up so the substance flowed into her mouth. She swallowed before she could taste anything. Everybody followed what she did – including Inuyasha.  
  
When they finished complaining about the horrible taste, Kaede just rolled her eyes and sent everyone on their way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shippo chatted lazily with Sunoar, Miroku with Sango and Kagome was just happy staying quiet. Inuyasha sulked behind them all.  
  
"So, Kagome, do you have any thought of what kind of demon you are now?" Miroku asked. He moved around Shippo and Sunoar who were in deep conversation.  
  
"I'm actually not sure, Miroku," Kagome had never thought to think of what she was now. She had only thought about her appearances.  
  
"Well, since you are now a hanyou, you must be some kind of animal; you do have a tail and ears, right?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"She also may have similar powers to Inuyasha," Sango put in, "If you ask me, she looks like some kind of dog demon."  
  
Miroku and Kagome stared at her.  
  
"What? I mean, she was attacked by Inuyasha, wasn't she? And he is a dog demon... well, half a dog demon. She also does have ears like his and even a tail," Sango thought this over as she spoke.  
  
Kagome turned Sango's words over in her mind, "You may be right, Sango, I may be a dog hanyou. But the question now is, why do I have black in my hair but Inuyasha's hair is all silver?"  
  
Miroku nodded, "Kagome does have a point, maybe she's just a different breed of dog hanyou." He shrugged.  
  
The group walked on, deep in thought as Shippo filled Sunoar in with the details. Sango returned the jewel shard to Kagome when nobody was looking. Kirara sat on her shoulder.  
  
A few days after walking, the group started to get a little restless. Kagome had changed back into a human a few times during the day and even at night. Thy all also noticed he had a winding black stripe that curled around her upper arm where Inuyasha had cut her arm. Nobody thought anything of it and it didn't bother Kagome but it stayed on her arm when she was a human and when she was a hanyou.  
  
On the fifth day, they hadn't come across any towns but as they neared a mountain side, Inuyasha spotted a small village on its' side. They all decided to go up and visit the town to see if any jewel shards could be found.  
  
As they neared the town, they noticed much noise coming from there. Inuyasha and Miroku ran ahead to see if they could spot what was going on. The monk and the hanyou ducked behind some rocks and bushes, watching the townspeople celebrate.  
  
"What are they so happy about?" Inuyasha asked quietly.  
  
Miroku wondered for a moment but didn't come up with anything so he decided to ask a random person. He spotted a beautiful young woman about the age of 17 and he walked over to her. She stopped and smiled, "Hello, dear monk, is there anything that I can do for you on this fine, fine day?"  
  
Miroku smiled, putting on his charm. "I would like to inquire what your village is celebrating. And your name."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he watched from his hideaway.  
  
The young woman grinned, taking a curtsy, "My name is Kalahouru and this day, we celebrate the coming of the Soul Dragon."  
  
Miroku stared so she informed him that the Soul Dragon had come long ago to their mountainside village to return stolen and lost souls to their dead.  
  
Miroku nodded, now fully understanding and he got to one knee, taking her hands in his.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and watched. He knew what was coming. Miroku would ask a plainly stupid question, the girl would reject him by hurting him some how and she would be in a bad mood for the rest of the day.  
  
Sure enough, Inuyasha heard Miroku, "Kalahouru, your beauty astounds me. Will you bare my child?"  
  
The young woman just stared then turned and walked away, dazed. Miroku got up and ran after her but she turned around and slapped him across the face, storming off yelling profanities at the monk over her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha smirked as Miroku joined him behind the rock and before Inuyasha could say anything, Miroku said "I know, I deserved it. But it was worth it."  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha made their way down to the rest of their group and everybody knew why the monk had a red hand print on his cheek. Shippo filled Sunoar in.  
  
They gathered their things and made their way up to the village, deciding to stay the night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The entire village feasted and Kagome and the others were invited to join. They did and they ate like pigs. Sango enjoyed being able to eat something besides Ramen. They stocked up their bags that night then went off to find places to sleep. Shippo stayed with Sunoar and Kagome had the feeling that he did this because Sunoar reminded him of his father but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Kagome, I want to talk with you." Kagome spun around, finding herself face to face with Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, alright." Kagome didn't have anything better to do so she let him taker her arm, pulling her onto his back.  
  
Inuyasha disappeared into the forest beside the village with Kagome. He ran pretty far, jumping from tree to tree then landing on the ground at a run then jumped back into the trees. He stopped after a minute on a large tree branch when he thought they were well out of hearing distance of the town. Kagome slipped from his back and sat on the branch, dangling her feet. Inuyasha sat against the trunk, pulling her towards him.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it you wanted to-" She stopped short for she found her words cut off by Inuyasha's mouth. He's kissing me! She thought frantically but didn't pull back. She let her eyes close, finding Inuyasha's arms around her body, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Inuyasha had wanted to do something since he had attacked her. He had been afraid for her. But now that she was a hanyou, he liked her even more. He found himself attracted to her scent. Something about it was luring him to her. He had brought her here to tell her his feelings for her before he did something again to make her angry with him.  
  
He pulled her body against his, liking her warmth as he kissed her, letting his tongue explore her mouth. She didn't pull away so he slid his tongue slide over her short but sharp fangs. He pulled away and let her collapse onto him. He felt her fast, short breaths on his neck as he looked up into the night sky through the leaves.  
  
Kagome rested her chin on his shoulder, letting his scent engulf her. She had never noticed this before but Inuyasha smelled strongly of spring water and the earth. It was a calming effect on her and she soon found herself wanting to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha stretched out on the tree branch, turning Kagome over and laying her on him. The back of her head rested on his shoulder and he watched her now golden eyes slowly close. Her silver and ebony hair turned back to its' normal black, her ears atop her head disappeared and her tail slowly vanished.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. She was asleep without a worry. He quietly lifted her up and decided to find a better tree limb. He jumped soundlessly from branch to branch but suddenly stopped. He felt a cold gaze on his back and he spun around. He saw nothing. His ears twitched, listening closely but only Kagome's soft breaths against his chest were heard. He sighed, looking down at Kagome and removing a strand of black hair from her face.  
  
He found a tree branch quite wide and sunk down, sliding has back down the trunk, he laid Kagome out as before and smiled. This was bliss to him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
About two hours later, Inuyasha fell asleep and his stalker sighed. Sunoar followed him from the village. He had felt the need to keep Kagome in his sight. He watched her shift in her sleep and Inuyasha's hand fell off of her stomach, dangling below the two. He decided to get some sleep and joined Shippo near the outskirts of the village.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kagome awoke to shouts and yelling. It was just before sunrise. Kagome bolted upright when the scent of smoke filled her nose then became nearly unbearable as she turned into a hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha opened an eye, gazing at her sleepily. "What now?" He turned over, unseating Kagome from the tree limb. She gasped as she fell, only to be caught by an arm by a sleepy Inuyasha. She stared angrily into his face as he pulled her up.  
  
"Inuyasha, something's burning... the village!" Her eyes grew wide as she spotted smoke just to the East where the shouting was.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Sesshoumaru." His eyes flashed dangerously and he grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her down to the ground as he jumped from the tree. They landed quietly and Inuyasha let go, knowing she could keep up now that she was a hanyou. He took off, jumping from the ground to the trees. Kagome wasn't far behind. Many time she passed him.  
  
As they neared the village, the smells and noises got louder, Inuyasha and Kagome, running side by side, saw Sango and Sunoar. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he nodded. She jumped down from the tree and he kept going.  
  
"Sunoar, Sango, what's going on?" Sango looked at Kagome with wide eyes then Kagome saw what they were crowded over. Miroku's motionless body.  
  
* * * * *  
  
ooc| -sigh- Ok, this is chapter 3. I know it's a bit boring but I'm having some writer's block and many people wanted me to finish. Don't worry, I'm not going to do what you think I'm going to do in the story... -wink- ^_~ So, here it is, don't forget to submit your review. ^_^  
  
~The almighty Khemosabi 


	4. The Demon Puppet

Chapter 4 The Demon Puppet  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inuyasha got to the village within moments. He looked around frantically. Many homes were burned to the ground. He knew what caused this. Inuyasha's instincts told him it was Jaken's staff. Two heads rested upon it and the head of an old man that blew fire was Jaken's protection and demolition tool.  
  
Inuyasha listened closely, trying to overhear the painful cries of the people. And he heard it. Sesshoumaru's unmerciful laugh. He pushed off the ground with such force; he glided over half the town, landing right before his half brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru's claws glowed with his deadly poison. "Ready to take a lesson, worthless half bred?" he sneered.  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsaiga, it transformed into the huge fang with a glow of gold light. The hanyou held it before him, his head down. "I'm giving you a fair warning, Sesshoumaru; leave in one piece, or stay in three. I haven't the time for you." He raised his head, an evil grin upon his face, showing sharp incisors.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kagome dropped to the ground beside Miroku. He was still alive, his breaths shallow but continuous. Kagome let out a breath and then took control. "Sango, take Miroku on Kirara and bring him to Kaede. Sunoar, come with me." Kirara transformed into her demon form and Sango pulled Miroku onto the youkai's back with her. They took off into the skies.  
  
Kagome and Sunoar ran towards the village.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inuyasha spun around, thrusting the Tetsaiga towards Sesshoumaru but he was too slow and the youkai turned, slashing out with his claws. The two fought atop the roofs, Inuyasha wasn't getting many hits on Sesshoumaru but on the bright side, he was dodging most of his half-brother's attacks as well.  
  
Kagome and Sunoar ran through panicked crowds and Kagome spotted the two sparring before Sunoar. She rose up her hand, about to release one of the powers she knew she held to hit Sesshoumaru but a hand covered her mouth and another grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back painfully. She screamed but it was slightly muffled.  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched back, now aware of Kagome. He turned when he found her scent. She was in trouble. He saw her on the ground. Her mouth was covered by a hand and her hand tried to move it but her other arm was positioned behind her in a stronghold. Sunoar held her tight. "Kagome!"  
  
The hanyou crouched down and jumped from the roof, aiming for the ground before them but his ankle was caught by something and he was yanked back, being thrown into a hut.  
  
Kagome stilled, watching in horror as the dust fell and settled. Quickly, her mind told her to keep fighting. She opened her mouth, letting her sharp fangs sink into the soft flesh of Sunoar's hand. The youkai let out an outraged yell, letting her loose. Kagome spun around, facing the Sun-Lion. Her breath was ragged and fast from fighting him off but it was needed.  
  
Sunoar smirked at her, lowering his wounded hand. It healed up in an instant. Kagome watched him then yelled "Nani o shiyagare, temee!?" He jumped forward, a ball of fire forming in his hands.  
  
She ducked, skirting to the side, keeping her head turned towards Sunoar and her eyes focused. A fist collided with her stomach and she fell forward but an arm wrapped around her middle, holding her off her knees. She coughed; blood seeped from the corner of her mouth and she looked behind her shoulder. Sesshoumaru held her.  
  
Kagome jumped up, trying to ignore the shooting pain in her gut as she reached her hand up to attack Sesshoumaru in the face with her sharp claws. His hand caught her wrist in the same moment. His other hand was holding the small of her back. His golden eyes looked from her wrist with her spread out fingers, ready to strike, to her own eyes.  
  
Kagome caught her breath, her determined and angry look on her face vanishing and being replaced by fear.  
  
Sesshoumaru suppressed a chuckle. He liked the way her frightened her.  
  
Kagome's voice let out in a hiss, "No baka."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes, a look of sorrow almost forming. Ah well, what a waste of a bishoujo. Kagome narrowed her eyes and brought up her knee, trying to knee him in the stomach but he pushed her away, crouching in a stance to fight.  
  
Kagome caught a streak of silver and red behind Sesshoumaru and she knew he also sensed Inuyasha. She encouraged herself, Ganbatte, Inuyasha will do the rest. She crouched into a defensive position, watching as Inuyasha quietly jumped from roof to roof and unsheathed the Tetsaiga.  
  
"Die, bastard..." The hanyou swept the sword at Sunoar but the demon dodged each attack.  
  
Kagome turned on her heel only to see a waiting Sesshoumaru grin at her. It only brought down her confidence.  
  
She scowled and ran forward, her hand outstretched. She knew where Sesshoumaru was going to go from watching all his battles with Inuyasha so she pushed off to the right the very second Sesshoumaru did but she slammed into a solid object. Sesshoumaru formed a barrier in front of her to stop her.  
  
She grumbled, getting up. But Sunoar was beside her in a moment. She looked behind her only to see Inuyasha lying deep in a crater. She let out a breath, calming herself. She couldn't react fast enough to stop the youkai's fist from punching her hard in the stomach which brought her crumbling to her knees.  
  
She groaned and she felt Sesshoumaru haul her to her feet and place a hand over her mouth. She tried to scream but only let Sesshoumaru accomplish his intentions. The green gassy poison seeped from the youkai's hand and into her lungs. Gomen, my friends, Kagome thought, using the last of the control of her mind to apologize mentally to her friends.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shadows seemed to cross over the unconscious face of the young girl tied and gagged at the base of an old tree. Sesshoumaru stood still, leaning against another tree, thoroughly bored. Sunoar stared at Kikyo's soul stealers as they eerily floated around the clearing, letting white orbs fall towards the priestess.  
  
Kikyo paced back and forth, carrying her bow beside her. Suddenly she stopped, muttering under her breath as she made her way to the form of Kagome. "Stupid girl. A worthless waste of my time. You'll be gone soon and I won't have to worry about you interfering with my affairs!" Kikyo bent over a little, backhanding Kagome harshly across the face. Sunoar and Sesshoumaru winced slightly.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open then seeing who was above her let out a frightened shriek. She tried to thrust her hands to the ground before her to push off and escape but found they were tied and couldn't get her feet freed either which caused her to come crashing to the ground.  
  
Kikyo watched her struggle then still and she rose up her leg, kicking Kagome onto her back and placing her foot on the middle of Kagome's stomach, applying a small amount of pressure there.  
  
"Kagome, you have interfered with my plans one too many times and now..." Kikyo raised her bow, placing an arrow on the string, "you will die." But instead of aiming and hitting Kagome's heart, she turned up the bow, letting the arrow loose in Kagome's right shoulder.  
  
Kagome tried screaming out, her muffled cries of pain ringing throughout the clearing. Blood seeped from her new wound, making a crimson stain on her once white dress. Hot tears slipped down her face from her eyes which were shut tightly.  
  
"Oh, gomen, Kagome-sama," Kikyo sneered, "Did that hurt?" Kikyo took another arrow from her quiver on her back, placing it on the string, drew it then released. The arrow hit Kagome's right shoulder again, only two inches from the first.  
  
And again, Kagome cried out in pain. Blood was starting to pool around her right shoulder and Kagome was feeling the effects of blood loss. Kagome took in a sharp breath but Kikyo leaned forward, placing pressure on Kagome's stomach with her foot. Kagome groaned, wanting to crawl in a hole and die but she was determined to stay. No matter what Kikyo did to her.  
  
Kikyo, now satisfied that she had caused Kagome suffering, let her foot up and walked over to Sunoar. "If she moves a muscle, kill her."  
  
Kagome winced as she felt the warm sticky blood start to roll down the middle of her chest, leaving a long trail all the way to her stomach.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The night air ripped past the hanyou, the youkai and the demon slayer. Inuyasha darted between trees, occasionally jumping high into their branches to try to find the scent of Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha, are we getting any closer?" Sango talked quietly, for the hanyou could hear her fine.  
  
Inuyasha's ears went back as if in a scowl, "I smell her, but I smell too much of her," He thought quietly for a moment, turning words over in his mind then he responded again "She's bleeding."  
  
Sango glanced up at Inuyasha from Kirara's back as they made their way swiftly through the forest. "Are you sure?" Her voice was barely muffled from the mask over her nose and mouth.  
  
Inuyasha responded with some hesitation, "Positive."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kikyo had left the clearing as well as Sesshoumaru. He had gotten bored. Kikyo had contacted him, asking him if he wanted to rid himself of Kagome. He accepted. But now that he knew his work was finished with helping, he left, returning back to the Western lands.  
  
Only Sunoar stayed and Kagome wondered why. He had seemed so nice and caring at first, maybe that's why she had trusted him. He was loyal. Yeah, loyal to Kikyo. She huffed, only causing a stabbing pain in her shoulder. The arrows had slowly dimmed from her mind but each time she made the slightest fraction of a movement, the shooting pain came rushing back.  
  
Kagome made a slight groan, not really meaning for it to become vocal. She caught Sunoar's attention. The demon was sitting on the ground, sharpening a dagger but he flipped it, tucking it into a hidden spot near his ankle. He got up and walked over to where Kagome lay still.  
  
"Are you in pain?" He asked the question without much worry as if it really didn't concern him. He removed the rag that was tied around her head as a gag.  
  
Kagome sniffed but winced, her head now throbbing. "What do you think?" It was barely a whisper for it hurt to take the breath to speak.  
  
Sunoar shrugged as if it was no big deal to be shot by two arrows while tied and gagged on the ground. "I could relieve you."  
  
Kagome's eyes shot to him without even moving her head for he stood just above her. "Would you?" Her voice was just a bit hopeful and she pushed the memo of chewing him out later for betraying her.  
  
Sunoar knelt down beside her on one knew, grasping the arrow with one hand and placing his other hand on her upper arm to keep her body down. Kagome took in a sharp breath. Sunoar looked at her then back at the arrow. In one fluid motion, he turned the arrow a quarter inch counter-clockwise and yanked it from her shoulder. Kagome let out a cry, tears welling in her eyes as she shut them hard.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Just get it out." Kagome was desperate, she knew it would hurt to the high heavens but it was worth it just to get those unholy arrows of Kikyo's out of her body.  
  
Sunoar nodded, his face still expressionless. He dropped the first arrow to the ground then placed his hand on her shoulder, covering the first wound and wrenched the stone tip and shaft from her flesh.  
  
Kagome just squeezed her eyes shut, her hands behind her back balling her hands into fists and biting her lower lip.  
  
Sunoar got up, taking both arrows with him and simply chucked them to the base of another tree.  
  
She lay on the ground, her breath rough and quick. Kagome wanted to just crawl into a little hole and die. She opened her eyes to find Sunoar sitting cross-legged beside her with a ripped piece of cobalt blue cloth balled up on her shoulder. He lifted the collar of her shirt, inserting the now folded fabric over her wounds then placed a hand on top, putting pressure to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Sunoar..." Kagome whispered, still afraid to move since Kikyo had told the demon to kill her if she did.  
  
The Sun-Lion looked at her, his face still expressionless.  
  
"Sunoar, what do you care?" She shot it at him but still kept her voice to a minimum.  
  
Sunoar leaned back, one hand on the ground, another on his knee. "It's a complicated story."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I have all the time in the world." She said it as if saying Obviously.  
  
Sunoar nodded and started, "I was a simple Sun-Lion youkai from the East and I lived off destroying small villages and towns. I soon found a young priestess, Kikyo, following me," His eyes seemed a little downcast, "I got annoyed from her stalking me and one day, I sought her out of the forest. I fought her and it seemed I was winning but somehow, she knocked me out and I found myself under her... influence." He brought up his hand before his face as if seeing it for the first time.  
  
Kagome watched him. Influence? "What do you mean, influence?"  
  
"Sunoar placed his hand back on his knee and continued on, "I can't harm her and everything I do must be commanded by her. I can't even move if she tells me not to. She has to be specific."  
  
Kagome thought his words over and it suddenly came to her, Kikyo was using him as her puppet. But before she could say anything, something came bursting out of the forest.  
  
Kagome recognized the red blur as Inuyasha which went right for Sunoar. Sunoar stood up then disappeared, Inuyasha in his place, looking around for him. The larger form was Sango riding Kirara. Sango hopped off from the demon's back, landing silently next to Kagome.  
  
"Sango." Kagome breathed thru clenched teeth.  
  
"Kagome, lay still, we're getting you out of here." Sango Pulled Kagome up, untied her bondage and helped her onto Kirara.  
  
Kagome knew what Sunoar had done. He had betrayed Kikyo's control on him and left. Where he went and what he did, Kagome would never know.  
  
"He's gone, Inuyasha." Kagome looked at the hanyou who was searching all over the clearing. Sango jumped onto Kirara's back in front on Kagome and Inuyasha sprung from the trees, landing quietly behind Kagome so she wouldn't fall on their way back.  
  
The youkai, the hanyou and the two humans took off into the skies, returning back to Kaede's village.  
  
* * * * *  
  
ooc| Phew, it took me a while to type this one out. Sorry people, I was offered a Mustang gelding from Iowa and some friend's of my mom's bought him for me so we went to pick him up today, 2-28, and we got him in the trailer fine then he tried to lay down! He then tried jumping out of the little door in the front. Even I can barely fit through it. o.O Poor little guy. He scratched himself up some when I tried to get him out and he got stuck. -.- Just GREAT!  
  
We're not taking him now because I finally realized that he'll most likely end up jumping OUR fences and give my yearling Appaloosa, Tigger, bad habits. -sigh- Maybe it's better off that Tigger bonds with me instead of another horse. This really got out of hand. The Mustang's sick too. Too bad, I really would have gone far with him in competition. Oh well, I guess it just wasn't meant to be.  
  
Ok! Please review! ^_^ Ja! 


End file.
